1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a direct backlight module supporting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a direct backlight module supporting apparatus and a direct backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
The backlight module illuminates liquid crystal displays. Backlight module designs can be generally classified into two types: direct type and edge type. Large liquid crystal display (LCD) TVs with direct type backlight modules are currently the main focus of development. Direct type backlight modules comprise a plurality of light sources such as light tubes or light emitting diodes (LEDs) integrated into a module, which is then directly disposed underneath a LCD related component (e.g. a LCD panel or an optical film). A plurality of supporting apparatus are formed on the backboard of the backlight module to support the optical film such as a diffuser board. Observe a black point on the display panel is easy if the cross-sectional area of the top of the supporting apparatus is too large. However, if the cross-sectional area of the top of the supporting apparatus is too small, the supporting apparatus may scratch and damage the optical film.
Accordingly, what is needed is a direct backlight module supporting apparatus without generating a black point on the display panel or scratching the optical film to overcome the above issues. The present invention addresses such a need.